A number of patents relate to treating hydrocracked lube oil stocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,598, Gillespie et al., Jan. 1, 1980, discloses the preparation of a lube base stock oil of improved pour point and stability from waxy crude oil fractions by solvent refining, catalytic dewaxing over a ZSM-5 zeolite catalyst, and hydrotreating.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,962, Stangeland, July 31, 1979, discloses a sequential hydrocracking and hydrogenation process for the production of UV stable lube oils.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,962,071, Itoh et al., June 8, 1976, discloses a process for producing lubricating oils of greater stability by hydrogenating the lubricating oil fraction of a hydrocrackate in the presence of a palladium catalyst supported on a silica-containing refractory aluminum oxide carrier.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,522, Campbell et al., Apr. 8, 1975, discloses a process comprising hydrocracking an oil boiling above 650.degree. F., fractionating the hydrocrackate into two lubricating oil fractions, and hydrogenating each of the two fractions.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,852,207, Stangeland et al., Dec. 3, 1974, 3,790,470, Mead et al., Feb. 5, 1974, and 3,666,657, Thompson et al., May 30, 1972, disclose improving the quality of hydrocracked oils by a subsequent hydrogenation step.
A number of issued patents relate to hydrocracking and catalytic dewaxing processes using nickel-tin catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,132, Mulaskey, Aug. 27, 1968, discloses hydrocracking with nickel/tin/porous acidic inorganic oxide catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,480,531, Mulaskey, Nov. 25, 1969, discloses a process for preparing saturated hydrocarbons from unsaturated hydrocarbons, to improve the smoke point of jet fuels, using hydrogen and a nickel/tin/siliceous oxide catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,007, Mulaskey, Dec. 30, 1969, discloses a process for varying the aromatic content of hydrocrackates prepared using nickel/tin catalysts.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,520,820, Mulaskey, July 21, 1970, discloses a novel catalyst composition consisting essentially of nickel, or compounds thereof, tin or compounds thereof, associated with crystalline zeolite such as L, X, and Y. The catalyst is disclosed for use in hydrocarbon conversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,542,696, Mulaskey, Nov. 24, 1970, discloses a novel catalyst composition comprising nickel, or compounds thereof, associated with a coprecipitated composite of tin, or compounds thereof, and a siliceous oxide. The catalyst is disclosed for use in hydrocarbon hydroconversion processes.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,724, Mulaskey, Aug. 10, 1971, discloses a hydrocracking process for preparing C.sub.3 -C.sub.4 hydrocarbons from feeds boiling above 600.degree. F. using a nickel/tin/mordenite/porous inorganic oxide catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,620,963, Mulaskey, Nov. 16, 1971, discloses a catalytic hydrodewaxing process using a nickel/tin/mordenite/porous inorganic oxide catalyst.